0-week-old
'0-week-old '''is a character song performed by Faruru. There is also a version sung by Gaaruru. It was initially announced on November 28th, 2014; and made its first anime debut in Episode 26. The full version was released on March 18th, 2015 as the third track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 3. An instrumental version was also included as the ninth and final track on the album. Performers *Faruru - (Episode 26), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 34), (Episode 35), (Episode 58), (Episode 70), (Episode 75 - Arrange Version), (Episode 80 - Arrange Version) *Gaaruru - (Episode 80 - Arrange Version) *Faruru and Hibiki Shikyoin (Episode 111) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= - Arranged Ver.= Hitoribotchi no shūmatsu wa yoru no naka de owarase atarashī watashitachi Yubi ni netsu to hohoemi mimi ni uta to kuchidzuke yasashiku hagu wo Kowagatte ita no wa osanai hāto nano Hibi wa itsumo hitomi wo kagayakasu kakumei no hōmonsha Watashi wa mō sekai to ai ni ochite koishita Hajimete nano inochi ni fureteru Anata ga mata takameru kodō koko ni todomaru imi wo mitsuke Soshite ohanashi ga hiraku Getsuyō kayō suiyō mokuyōbi kin'yōbi doyōbi kara nichiyōbi mo sayonara mō iranai Mukashi mukashi no watashi Dōka akiramenaide te wo nobashite ai no tane hiroi Hito wa yagate sekai wo itsukushinde hirogaru Ugokidasu wa emi mo itami mo aru mirai - Hibiki and Falulu Ver.= Doyō wa nemuru ( ) ( ) Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi Ugokidasu wa emi mo itami mo aru mirai }} |-| Kanji= - Arranged Ver.= 独りぼっちの週末は夜の中で終らせ　新しい私達 指に熱と微笑み　耳に歌と口づけ　優しくハグを 怖がっていたのは　幼いハートなの 日々はいつも瞳を輝かす　革命の訪問者 私はもう世界と愛に落ちて恋した 初めてなの　命に触れてる 貴方がまた高める鼓動　ここに留まる意味を見つめ そしてお話が開く 月曜火曜水曜木曜日金曜日土曜日から日曜日もさよなら　もういらない むかしむかしの私 どうか諦めないで手を伸ばして愛の種拾い 人はやがて世界を慈しんで広がる 動き出すわ　笑みも痛みもある未来 }} |-| English= - Arranged Ver.= Our lonely weekends will be ended In the middle of the night And our new selves will emerge There's a certain heat and a smile in your fingertips And in your ears there's a song and a kiss As I give you a gentle hug That which I feared was my own immature heart The days always lighten up my eyes as I long for a revolution! I have already fallen in love with this world I now cherish It's the first time I can feel truly alive You can still raise even higher until your heartbeat itself ceases Find your own significance and then your story will begin Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday If I wake up again, it'll be the Sunday we say goodbye I won't say it yet Long, long ago, I was... going to give up Reach out your hand and pick up the seed of love People will soon begin to love the world and spread across it They're beginning to move towards a future with both smiles and pain now }} Full Size Rōmaji= - Arranged Ver.= Hitoribotchi no shūmatsu wa yoru no naka de owarase atarashī watashitachi Yubi ni netsu to hohoemi mimi ni uta to kuchidzuke yasashiku hagu wo Kowagatte ita no wa osanai hāto nano Hibi wa itsumo hitomi wo kagayakasu kakumei no hōmonsha Watashi wa mō sekai to ai ni ochite koishita Hajimete nano inochi ni fureteru Anata ga mata takameru kodō koko ni todomaru imi wo mitsuke Soshite ohanashi ga hiraku Samishigari yasan ni wa nando mo kami wo nadete katatte ageru Ai wo shitta toki no odoroki to tomadoi yagate egao deau kimochi no nami anata e no monogatari Watashi wa mō sekai to ai ni ochite shinjita Kibō nokoru saigo no ichi pēji Ima ga nanyōbi demo ki ni naranai Kawashita yakusoku nara kon'na ni mo senmei ni Umarete kita koto koso iki tsudzuketeku riyū ai shite kurete sō kanjita Getsuyō kayō suiyō mokuyōbi kin'yōbi doyōbi kara nichiyōbi mo sayonara mō iranai Mukashi mukashi no watashi Dōka akiramenaide te wo nobashite ai no tane hiroi Hito wa yagate sekai wo itsukushinde hirogaru Ugokidasu wa emi mo itami mo aru mirai - Hibiki and Faruru Ver.= Doyō wa nemuru Once Upon a Time... Mukashi mukashi Baby Little Marionette Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi Tanjō no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa}} Ugokidasu wa emi mo itami mo aru mirai }} |-| Kanji= - Arranged Ver.= 独りぼっちの週末は夜の中で終らせ　新しい私達 指に熱と微笑み　耳に歌と口づけ　優しくハグを 怖がっていたのは　幼いハートなの 日々はいつも瞳を輝かす　革命の訪問者 私はもう世界と愛に落ちて恋した 初めてなの　命に触れてる 貴方がまた高める鼓動　ここに留まる意味を見つめ そしてお話が開く 寂しがり屋さんには何度も髪を撫でて語ってあげる 愛を知った時の驚きと戸惑い　やがて笑顔出逢う気持ちの波　貴方への物語 私はもう世界と愛に落ちて信じた 希望残る最後の1ページ 今が何曜日でも気にならない 交わした約束ならこんなにも鮮明に 生まれて来た事こそ生き続けてく理由　愛してくれてそう感じた 月曜火曜水曜木曜日金曜日土曜日から日曜日もさよなら　もういらない むかしむかしの私 どうか諦めないで手を伸ばして愛の種拾い 人はやがて世界を慈しんで広がる 動き出すわ　笑みも痛みもある未来 - Hibiki and Faruru Ver.= 土曜は眠る Once Upon a Time．．． むかしむかし Baby Little Marionette Once Upon a Time．．． むかしむかし 動き出すわ　笑みも痛みもある未来 }} |-| English= - Arranged Ver.= - Hibiki and Faruru Ver.= And come Saturday, I sleep again. Once Upon a Time... "Long, long ago," Baby Little Marionette Once Upon a Time... "Long, long ago," They're beginning to move towards a future with both smiles and pain now }} Audio Arrange Ver Trivia *This is the second song to have two different versions, following Solar flare sherbet. Gallery ''See 0-Week-Old - Photo Gallery and 0-Week-Old - Video Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Solo Song Category:Songs sung by Gaaruru Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Hibiki